Angie Tavers
Biography Physical Appearance *Name: Angie Tavers *Homeworld: Onderon *Age: 31 *Species: Human *Language: Galactic Basic *Gender: Female *Skin color: White *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 132 lbs *Hair color: Dark Brown w/ light brown-golden highlights *Facial hair: None *Eye color: Green *Scars: None *Tattoos: None *Human Controller: Amacuse Physical Description Angie is the younger version of her mother, Talia Tavers. She stands at an average 5'5", weighing in at 137lbs, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wears her hair down to her shoulders usually, but put's it up in a pony tail while on missions. Her skin is similar to that of Cayden's, white w/ a slight tan. She usually wears her battle uniform, the insignia of her team emblazoned on her right shoulder. Character Background Angie is Cayden's older sister. The two of them grew up real close, no secrets between the two. When Cameron came around, they quickly accepted him into their triad. One time, when Angie was 13, and Cayden 11, Angie was being picked on my a group of guys. Cayden was walking by and noticed them. He walked over and intervened before the guys could do anything "inappropriate" to her. The guys knew they were older and stronger than him, so they started to fight... but, what they didn't know, was that Cayden was skilled with a vibroblade, so Cayden picked up a nearby tree branch and used it to subdue the guys. The two Tavers kids ran back to the Palace, where Angie thanked Cayden for saving her. They both went into the Onderonian Military Academy, where they both studied for acceptance into the Royal Naval Academy. Angie was accepted 2 years before Cayden. She was a natural at piloting, just like her father was during the Clone Wars. She graduated with high honors and near-perfect marks, the only female student to do so. She would later serve the Royal Onderonian Air Force, piloting a Z-95 Headhunter. She would also fly in the same battle that Cayden would participate in, not knowing that her brother was flying beside her. When Cayden left 2 years later, she felt a wave of depression, but also remembered her duty to the Queen, and continued serving the Air Force loyally and dutifully. During the time Cayden was gone, she was transferred to Special Forces and placed in command of a team of 4. It consisted of herself, Major Avery Jones, Captain Lisa Nivix, and 2nd Lieutenant Tamran Overnage. Together, they would participate in a mission that would not only lead to the destruction of an enemy installation, but also result in the swift reunion between her and Cayden. More into her personal life, Angie began developing a relationship with her team's #2, Major Avery Jones. By the time Onderonian Liberation came around, she revealed to Cayden they the two of them were engaged to be married. The wedding has yet to be planned, but it has been speculated by several of her co-workers that Cayden will perform the ceremony himself on the bridge of the Etere Videum. The exact date of this, however, has yet to be determined. Personality Angie is very much like her father in every way. She is determined to succeed at everything she does, she rarely backs down from a challenge, strikes at the enemy with a vengeance, and cares about her family very much... to the point where it begins to affect her better-judgement, resulting in her transfer from the SFC to Special Forces. During her time in the Spec. Forces, she began to develop feelings for her #2, Major Avery Jones. Current Status Image:Ship Commander Badge.jpg |Ship Commander, Bimmiel Navy, Basilisk Image:Brigadier General.gif |Brigadier General, Bimmiel Navy Image:President of Bimmiel Badge.png |President, Bimmiel Government Category:Amacuse Category:Royal Family Category: BMHCMembers